SugarHigh
by Still-Me-Pockets
Summary: MY awesometastic story with some O.C.'s a flying vespa and Cy doing the robot PEACE
1. Chapter 1

**Danni Pockets: YO Whoo-hoo story time Story time story time**_***Skips in a circle***_

**STORY TIME Story Time**

**Raven: Just get this stupid chapter over with**

**Danni Pockets: I thought we was friends **_***does the face***_

**Raven: **_***walks away mumbling about stupid authors who can't write a story for there life***_

**Danni pockets: Hey you forgot the Disclaimer!!!**

**Raven: Do your own disclaimer **_***continues to walk away***_

**Danni Pockets: No **_***Snaps fingers and Robin comes eyes closed facing the other way shouting the lyrics to "girls just wanna have fun"***_

**Robin: **_***Opens eyes***_** Thank you Jump city…. Wait I'm not in my room **_***turns around***_

**Oh no?!**

**Danni pockets: oh yes**

**Robin: No **_***tries to run away***_

**Danni pockets: oh Yes bird boy say it**

**Robin: **_***annoyed voice***_** Danni Pockets doesn't own anything because she'd give it up for a Klondike bar**

**Danni: exactly…. Wait HEY **_***chases robin around in the author room and story starts***_

"Hmmm I've always wondered what it would be like to be a titan." Said a girl she was on the land across the water form the titan's tower. "Maybe some day I will be." The girl was wearing yellow converse a yellow plaid shirt and purple jeans with rips on the knees she had purple and yellow highlights in her hair and her eyes were purplish pink she was also wearing a utility belt but no weapons really just pixie sticks you'd think it was weird until you knew what it was for. Okay even after you knew you see she had a weird ability when normal people had sugar normally they would have a sugar high then a crash but she had the ability that if she had even a little bit of sugar and thought of a power she would get that power for at least two hours. Odd power really but it was useful. She chugged a pixie stick. The girls name was Autumn her secret identity SugarHigh She put her utility belt in her book bag and flew off to the pizzeria for some pizza with her friend Toni

Beastboy was exited he had finally gotten a copy of megamonkeys7 _(thought of a random number, Sue me ...okay not really I take it back) _and was looking for Cyborg to show him. He finally found Cyborg "Hey Cy look what I've got!" he shoved him copy right in Cyborg's face and shouted "I call good remote!" on the way towards the TV. Just then his communicator started beeping. "Aw man trouble." And with that Robin walked in to the common room to see what happened. "It looks like burglary down town near the pizzeria Titans Go!"

"Aww man." Autumn said as she saw some guys robbing a store across the street "Toni look trouble." Toni had a power to if she touched you she could absorb your power/ability she could only take a little but if she wanted every once in a while she could temporarily drain all your power but on her own she could fly and had super strength. "Let's stop them." The girls sprang into action after Autumn chugged a Pixie Stick she now had stun vision and intangibility. "let's go!" she yelled the girls stopped the burglars before they even got off the street. The titans just stared they had gotten there a minute after the girls attacked the burglars. The thief's were already in a police car When the titans came out to talk to the girls. "How'd you do that?" "Stun vision, intangibility ya know the usual." Answered Autumn. "Actually I can do a lot but I picked those two." "What?" Asked Cyborg "I call myself SugarHigh If I have any amount of sugar I get any power I think of, weird power I know but it's useful." "..and I'm Toni I can fly and I have super strength on my own but I can absorb peoples abilities and use it but don't worry they eventually get it back the most it's taken is like a day. Where are you from." Asked Robin "any where I guess I don't really live anywhere." Said Autumn

"I live in my house." Said Toni "Okay SugarHigh you can live in Titan's tower here is a communicator and one for you to Toni." "Thanks!" said Toni and Autumn "oh and you can call me Autumn I guess it's my name after all."

**First chapter WOOOOOOOOOOO**


	2. Screech and new rooms

**Danni Pockets: Whooooo Chapter 2 He-he-he and our special guest star to day is Beastboy **_***claps twice and Beastboy is in mid air sleeping Danni holds up sign that reds "this is going to be funny" on it and Beastboy falls and when he hits the floor he screams very loud "A, B, C, all of the above I swear I didn't do it!!"***_

**Beastboy: Uh where am I oh I know what this place is**

**Danni Pockets: Then say it stup…Beastboy what are you doing *Beastboy walked up to my huge super computer and made random sound effects when pushing buttons like he was shooting something***

**Beastboy: Duh I'm shooting the evil space androids**

**Danni Pockets: No the disclaimer you idiot! **_***whacks the back of his head with a bat pulled out of nowhere***_

**Beastboy: oh Robin told me about this place you're not going to make me sing "Girls just wanna have fun" are you?**

**Danni Pockets: No Birdboy sang that by himself anyway Disclaimer!!1**

**Beastboy: Danni doesn't own anything because she's Dumber than a door handle**

**Danni Pockets: Hey at least I know …. Stuff**

**Beastboy: like what?**

**Danni Pockets: SILENCE……I kill you!!!!!!!11**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Titans Tower_

"Whoa" said Autumn as she walked through the common room. Where will I sleep though? She said holding her ratty old book bag. "Me too." Said her little brother they picked him up from the "Campsite" where the two where staying he called himself screech He was wearing a Blue T-shirt and jeans and had on a pair of Dc shoes. Well I'm guessing you could sleep I someone's room Screech I think BB has a bunk bed and Autumn you cou…." Said Robin Before Starfire Interrupted. "Oh friend Autumn I would love it if you would stay in my Room we could have us the slumbering of a party!"

"Umm okay Starfire?" Autumn said "Let us go now we could put that green goo on our faces like I've seen in so many movies with Robin!" Everyone stared at Robin trying to hold in laughter but not wanting to explain to the oblivious Starfire. "She wanted to watch it!" shouted Robin noticing the looks he was getting. Just then the alarm sounded "Titans Trouble." They went over to the computer to see what was wrong "New villain on the loose It says he calls himself Johnny Appleseed Weird. TITANS GO!"

When the titans got there they saw about a dozen giant monstrous Apples attacking citizens of Jump City. "Attack my apples." Autumn tried not to laugh the way he was wording his sentences so far this would probably be interesting. "Titans go!" Everyone sprang into action Autumn thought for a second chugged a pixie stick a grew wolverine like claws and had super speed. "I'm in the mood for apple sauce." She said and ran around chopping the apples to oblivion and before long half of them were in puddles of apple sauce she was going fast. Starfire was fighting Johnny who was throwing seed every where Robin Was Fighting with a lot of them Screech was Screaming and most of his opponents exploded Cyborg was blowing them up but when raven and Beastboy saw what Autumn was doing and how it was working They starting to squish them into sauce to Beast boy flew in the form of a bird over and apple changed into an elephant and the worked so he continued and Raven had huge mallets of dark magic to squish them before long the team caught on and squished all of the remaining apples and Johnny apple seed was out of apple seeds remaining powerless he was turned into the cops. The titans were thanked for there service and people noticed the two new titans that were with them they got thanked to.

_On the way home_

"That was awesome!" Beastboy said for the millionth time "Did you see that you were all like slice, slice, slice she was all like boom he was all like AHHHHHHHHH and the Apples were all like OMG. That was Awesome." "I know and then he was like 'I have no seeds I'm going to get it' and the cops were like 'you are coming with us because the titans just kicked your butt' okay maybe not that exactly but that was…" continued Screech "mmmm applesauce." Said interrupted Autumn who everyone stared at because of her outburst. "What?" she was confused everyone then murmured nothing or continued the conversation they were having until they got home

_The next week_

"Here are your rooms guys I think you'll like them." Said robin

Screech's room was black and had a rot rod flame like design going through the middle of it his bed was in the corner and he had a Wii on the other side Autumn almost laughed she knew her brother would probably have his room dirty by next week

Autumn's room was yellow and had vertical purple stripes on one of the walls. Her bed was in the middle of the room and had no head board. In one of the corners she had a desk and an iPod and iPod speaker on the desk there was a pencil jar but it was filled with pixie stix.

The siblings liked their rooms a lot.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Okay I don't think that could be described as a cliffy. Okay probably defiantly. IDK when the next will be up but I hope I get to put it up soon. I hat school my teachers can be evil and do stuff like assign homework. But I guess it should be up before next week**


	3. Meet Danni

**A/N: **Not Flinx this is KFxOC but I still hope you read it

**Meet Danni**

It wasn't a big secret that Autumn and Robin weren't the best of friends. In fact To Autumn Robin was the mean older brother that wouldn't let you go skydiving when crime in Jump city was slow. To Robin Autumn was an annoying younger sister and the reason why he couldn't talk to Starfire without hearing "Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes star with a baby carriage." ,or "Starfire can I be a bridesmaid when you and Robin get married?" It annoyed him a lot but there was one thing none of them knew until today and it was very important.

"Hey everyone I have a very important announcement to make." Robin informed everyone.

"Me to and It's more important." Autumn interrupted everyone braced themselves for the banter/fight that was about to unfold twice as bad as when Beast boy and Raven fight.

"Fine then say it if it's so important." Robin said trying to be nice and failing miserably.

"No you can." Autumn said she was stubborn when she didn't get her way.

"No you." Robin was just as stubborn.

"You"

"You"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"My cousin will be coming tomorrow."

"My cousin is going to come over tomorrow." They said simultaneously.

"No fair Danni's been asking since I joined the titans! Besides she wants to meet everyone!"

"Well so does, wait Danni?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with her name?" Autumn asked

"No but …. Wait does she have Purplish-blue eyes?"

"Yeah and she has an electric blue highlight but she was born with it." Autumn added

"And her name's Danni?"

"Well actually her name is Jordan but if you don't call her Danni she'll burn your face off! …or at least try to…"

"Holy similar she's my cousin to!" And with that the 'Fearless, brave, insert adjective here leader' fainted.

"Wimp" Autumn muttered before informing everyone left in the ops./common room that she was making a sandwich.

NEXT DAY

"Robin Wake up!" The leader lay in his bed motionless he was still asleep.

"Wow you must have wonder bread in your ears Bird brain. She chugged a pixie stick and screamed so high pitched she cracked 2 windows and broke on and those windows were strong I mean thick Cyborg grade bullet proof windows.

"I'm up I'm up now get out Autumn."

"Whatever you say Wonder Bread, Danni's coming in an hour." She said as she got out.

Robin grunted in anger at use of his 'Nickname' He called up all honorary titans and titans east. No surprise that it took a while honestly he hands those communicators out like Halloween candy in a don't call us we'll call you way.

An hour later the honorary titans were here and Danni arrived on her flying yellow Vespa.

"So how are my favorite cousins today?" Danni asked. "I'm guessing you know the 'big secret' now right?" she asked

"What that me and Robin are related through you? Autumn asked fake anger in her voice.

"Woo, glad I got that off my chest." Danni joked "Robin still wearing that mask I see, do you even have eyes?"

"Danni just let it go its been years I won't take off my mask in public case closed!"

"Well aren't we the great detective today!"

Just then Star fire flew in out of nowhere bombarding Danni with questions

"What's your name? How do you spell it? What's your favorite color? Where are you from? Will you be my friend?"

"Danni, D-a-n-n-i, Blue and purple, Gotham, and Yes sure I will." Danni answered without stuttering Robin talks about Starfire whenever he phones.

"Okay then new friend Danni Shall we talk small?" Starfire asked

"Uh.. Star I think you mean Small talk, and can you introduce Danni to everyone I don't know If she'll remember." He smirked during the last part

"Hey! Robin, I'm not stupid!" Danni defended herself.

"Okay Danni listen closely many people are in the building." Starfire said and grabbed Danni's head and charged through the crowd.

(Cue Pokémon list beat)

Auqualad,

Kole,

Toni,

Jericho,

Cyborg,

Beast Boy,

And kid flash then there is….

Starfire continued and did not notice that Danni's hand phased through hers. Danni used her intangibility power she also can create and manipulate fire and gain knowledge by touch.

"Hey what are talking about?" Danni asked Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Beastboy.

"How to pronounce a." Cyborg answered

"Yeah do you pronounce it how the letter is pronounced." Beast boy paused then continued "Or like 'uh' how do you say it?"

"I always pronounced it as "uh" saying like the letter just feels awkward." Danni answered

"Ha I told you." Kid Flash flashed a huge smile he loved to win the stupid arguments he had when he talked to his friends Danni just instantly loved his smile but scolded herself in her head that she just met him. They talked for a while and then Robin interrupted it by going

"Hey guys," He said he was talking to the titans on the roof which were mostly just the people who were closer to the original titans. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay for a while we have the extra room and we can get other titans to cover for you." Most of them said yes to the offer but there were a couple that though 'naw we have work to do in our town.' Kid Flash accepted and when he did him and Danni both did happy dances in their heads well actually Kid Flash was running in an imaginary hamster wheel and Danni did a celebratory back flip.

Later on Kid Flash and Danni both admitted to liking each other in their heads they knew they did well actually Kid Flash knew he liked her but didn't think it was a crush but Danni knew she had a crush on him. Auqualad, Toni, Kid Flash, and Danni ended up playing Wii sports Kid Flash and Danni were dominating in tennis but Auqualad and Toni were better at golf.

When the party was getting slow Bumblebee decided to start a game of truth or dare. Since Danni was the newest member of the titans they decided to let her go first.

"Okay Cyborg Truth or dare?"

"I pick hmmm... Cy can take anything you throw at him DARE."

"Fine you asked for it, I dare you to let BB cover you in magnets and do the robot."

"What Why?" He was trying to worm his way out of it.

"Because the Author thinks it would be funny." Raven answered (do

I even need to say monotonously?) Oh raven you fourth wall breaker you.

Well it was said and it was done. It was _**FUNNY!**_ I got the pictures to prove it *_Waves pictures around_*

Bee got a dangerously good idea. I mean could they make it any more obvious? Bee knew that Kid Flash and Danni liked each other she could see it with her Bee vision which wasn't really a power but a gift which she used to play matchmaker. She just needed a consultant so she called her best friend Autumn true Autumn didn't always act as smart as she was but her and Bee were still best friends.

"Hey Autumn the phone is ringing."

"Really I don't hear anything." It was really hard for Bee to resist face palming but she did.

"Autumn, the** PHONE **is **RINGING." **Bee said waiting for her friend. Autumn was a little slow sometimes you know no lights upstairs but after a while she understood. She sent the most obvious wink and said

"Okay, I'll get it."

When they got to where the phone was and they could talk at a normal tone again Autumn said.

"Dude I think we need a better signal back there I think Auqualad was getting suspicious." Bee face palmed.

"Autumn we need to get your cousin and Kid Flash together."

"What Robin no eww he likes Star anyway."

"No Dumb-Dumb I mean Danni."

"Oh yeah they like belong together. Did you see the way they would look at each other when they thought no one was looking?"

"Yeah I know."

"Hey Bee you know when you throw up in your mouth a little."

"Yeah, what about it?" Bee asked she was used to Autumn being … well Autumn

"When I thought you meant Robin I threw up a lot." Both of them laughed and discussed their plan to get two clueless people together. Then when they got back when it was Bee's turn this is how it went.

"Hey Kid Flash truth or dare?" He turned when he heard his name

"I feel like …..Hm…. DARE!"

"Okay I DARE you to kiss Danni." He blushed so did she then she started rambling

"Ummm…..well…there's um. This thing…yeah a thing at um… BURGER KING!!... Yeah, and ummm. I can't miss it?" She finished

Autumn and Robin were both thinking 'same old Danni.'

Kid Flash was also think but about something else he thought

'Why doesn't she want to kiss me?' then he thought 'Why do I care?'

"But it's a dare he has to." Bee said smirking like she rehearsed it.

"Fine." And he leaned he was thinking it would just be a quick kiss and it'd be over I mean they didn't call him fastest boy on earth for nothing. But what he wasn't planning on was her kissing back, or him liking it. She wasn't planning on it either. After a while they couldn't hear the muffled voices saying "Are you done?" "You can stop now." Or Starfire saying "I thought she had to go to burger king?" and they couldn't see Bee's Smirking face either. Robin ended up pulling them apart and they both turned a shade of red that should be illegal. Robin was going to give kid Flash the 'Dude that's my cousin talk' but he laughed when he saw his friends red face long enough for them to make a clean getaway.

NEXT MORNING

Sometime after the kiss Danni figured out that when she kissed kid Flash she figured out that when she kissed him her knowledge by touch power was being used somehow. She knew a lot about Kid Flash now she could read his mind now and talk to him through it.

'Hey'

'Hey…. Wait? How are you in my head?' he asked confused looking all around him like the next thing he saw would answer him. She thought it was cute.

'We kissed'

'I'm aware of that.' He said kind of confused

'No, when we kissed my knowledge by touch powers turned on and well we were… kissing and now I know a lot about you.'

He blushed she giggled and people stared at him wondering why he was blushing he didn't notice them.

'Like?' he mind asked

'Your name.' she answered

'Don't tell any-'

'Don't worry I won't besides, I think it's cute….. Wally'

'Okay so what's your name you know, an eye for an eye?' He looked at her

'Will make the whole world blind, besides you know my name.'

'What's your birth name I know Danni's just your nickname.'

'My birth name is Jordan. But don't te-'

'Don't worry I won't besides I think it's cute….. Jordan' she blushed he smirked.

'Shut up!' people were staring at them trying to find out what was happening but they didn't care or notice.

'I didn't say anything' he smirked again.

'I hate you' she thought sarcastically

'I love you to sweetheart'

he smirked

She blushed

People stared

But they didn't notice

Or care.

**A/N: **Okay (Reiew)Danni/Jordan was based off me but I don't have a yellow flying vespa (I wish) and I don't have the skill to do a back flip but I do have the energy That's my name Jordan but don't call me(review) that or I'll find you and kick your butt with my awesome powers! Heck Ya!

If you want to know anything about her or my(review) other O.C.'s then I guess you could PM me

If you haven't figured out by now I'm against Flinx because well Jinx is boring with Kid Flash in my opinion but ship what you want! I don't care I just post my stuff

If you review I'll see if I can find you a Pic. of a magnet covered Cy(Review) doing the robot Hint (Review) hint wink (Review) wink nudge (Review) nudge

I'm Peacin out for now yo!

DanniPockets


	4. insert disclaimer here

**(Insert disclaimer here because I don't own)**

**Next Chapter (Because I don't know what to name it…)**

"Hay Danni" Kid Flash was walking into the ops. /common room to Danni who was watching Mas y Menos play against BB and Cy on the game station.

"Hey KF, what's up?"

"Nothing I was wondering if maybe you would…. Um….. hey I'm starving are you hungry?" He didn't want to ask that she knew it so she opened the mind link thing …. That's what they called it intelligent huh?

'_That's not what you wanted to ask, was it?'_

'_No not really I wanted to ask you…'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Can you come here so I can say it?'_

'_Sure.'_ So she did, he was making scrambled eggs. If BB was there he would have yelled at Kid over the 'baby chicken graveyard'.

"What did you want to ask me?" Danni asked him

"I….erm.. wanted to go to… the movies there's this um really cool movie coming out do you want to go with me?"

"Okay…that sounds nice."

"Okay," he smiled "It's at seven."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you at seven." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room his hand wandered up to the spot where she kissed him and he grinned stupidly

"So KF's got a girlfriend" Kid Flash blushed at that

"But…how did you..?"

"Cybernetic hearing." He answered

"So you have a date?" BB asked KF grinned again before saying

"Yeah… I guess I do."

With the girls

"…So then he asked you on a date and you did the kissing and left?" Starfire tried to summarize what her friend just said

"I don't think it was a da-

"Girl you better tell me it wasn't like last time when you got pulled apart, was it?"

"No!" Danni defended herself but blushed a deep Scarlett

".and beside I don't even think it was a date." She finished Raven slammed the book she was reading closed and stood up which put all attention on her.

"Danni," Bee started for Raven

"It took him three times to ask you and he was nervous I think he was most likely asking you on a date." She finished smartly before informing them that she was going to the kitchen for a refill on tea

"Yeah I think Raven's right." Danni said and she thought she heard a faint 'always am!' coming from the hallway before she stood up and said

"Hay guys I got a date later." She smiled before she realized something

"Holy crud…… what am I supposed to wear?" then she got dragged by Star and Bee 'to the mall of shopping to get Danni's outfit for this glorious day' as Star put it

Meanwhile

Today Autumn woke up at 12:00 as always but today she had a good idea. She hasn't had one in a while…. Okay since yesterday maybe two days ago pretty much when she found out that her cousin was kind of dating Kid Flash. Now she had a couple more matchmaking ideas first up is Robin and Starfire it's too obvious it hurts because it's…. well it's painfully obvious.

She asked her best friend Bee if she should because well not all of Autumn's ideas were this good. Sure they were best friends but Bee wasn't afraid to tell Autumn when she was acting dumb or that her idea wouldn't work and Autumn wasn't afraid to tell be to loosen up that's why they were best friends because they didn't avoid the truth or let people who should be together avoid it .

So while Star was at the mall Autumn would get Robin the courage to ask out because well in autumns words 'he's about as brave as a slice of wonder bread when it comes to Star' here he comes now. Time for plan hmmmm.. Plan get Robin to get the courage to ask out Star into action Autumn made a note to make a shorter name for it

"Robin I need you to do something or I'll make it so that everybody on jump city harbor gets to see our resident birdbrain take flight!"

"Oh. I'm shaking in my boots! What is it Autumn?"

"You're going on a date with Star. It's painfully obvious that you like her."

"No it's not…" Robins face flushed red as his shirt.

"HA! You even admitted it I'll even call a witness to the stand!" If Robin wasn't so embarrassed he would have face palmed at his cousin's crazy antics. When Autumn didn't hear Robin say anything she took it as a cue to continue

"I see one now AUQUALAD! Get over here!"

"What do you need Autumn?" He asked

"Tell birdbrain here how obvious his crush on star is and how he should ask her out before Mas y Menos get a fighting chance or everyone explodes at his birdbraininess!" Auqualad however did not hold back his face palm.

"You just took everything that I could have possibly said but Autumnized it! What am I supposed to say now!" Autumn was ranting so she didn't know that he was supposed to say something along the lines of what she said so she laughed nervously before saying

"Uh Good job Autumn?...hehe" Auqualad face palmed again.

"Well sorry all I needed was a witness!... You're dismissed." She mumbled and Auqualad left\

With the Guys 

"…..and then there's the yawning thing works every time." Cy finished his incredibly long advice rant thing that I'm too lazy to write long story short he was trying to give Kid Flash 'advice'.

Kid Flash was wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe on one side and a sweatshirt he was also wearing a pair of dark jeans and red converse. He wasn't going over dress to go to the movies but Cy told him not to wear his uniform (duh…) because it would attract to much attention and he didn't want to look stupid in a tux….

With the Girls

After a couple stores and putting up with Star's girly taste and Bee's yellowness Danni settled for blue skinny jeans a pair of purple converse (I like converse) a purple long sleeved shirt and a vest she had her hair up except for her blue highlight. She let Bee put mascara and lip-gloss on her but she hated makeup so threatened to burn off her hand if she put anymore on Bee didn't get mad because she knew it was an empty threat Danni had to tell Star that she didn't mean it though.

When it was almost time to go Kid Flash and Danni were both kind of nervous. When they both got to the Ops. /Common room they didn't talk much except for KF saying she looked nice and her giggling. When Cy couldn't think of a way to get Kid Flash and Danni there without causing a scene he lent Kid Flash his car. On the way there Kid and Danni talked about a lot ranging from being a titan (yes Danni's a titan) to if penguins have knees.

The movie they watched was called pet giraffe and it sucked they were going to watch Lampshade express but when they got there they found out that it was rated R and they had bad disguises which basically consisted of Danni talking in a different voice and walking on her tippy-toes and Kid wearing a stick on mustache and talking in a British accent.

During the movie they got kicked out by an employee named Joe with a bad perm (sorry if your name is Joe) they were making too much noise because they were making fun of the movie.

"Hey Danni sorry if this was a bad first date." Kid Flash apologized

"Are you kidding me I had fun besides the guy who kicked us out dropped ten bucks would you like a slushie courtesy of Joe?" She asked waving the money in his face

"I like slushies." She concluded

"Hey Danni?" Kid Flash asked

"Yeah," He kissed her it wasn't like when they played truth or dare it was different it counted more because it wasn't a dare and they both knew that.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome…" He said with a blush

"Hey kid Flash?"

"Yeah," She kissed him quickly and then said

"That's payback for catching me off guard…. Let's get a slushie." She said grabbing his hand and skipping over to the Slushie Stop which was next to the pizza place.

Meanwhile

"Admit it!" Autumn screamed for the last time she had, had it.

"What there's nothing to admit!" Robin screamed at his cousin

"Dude, denial is more than just a river in Egypt and from what I can see you're sinking fast." Autumn said

"What?" Robin asked

"Think about what I've said today this is when you sink or swim." She said before leaving her clueless cousin to think

With Danni and KF 

"I had a good time tonight we should go to the movies more often." Danni giggled

",but we got kicked out of the theatre…?"

"Then we went to get slushies we stopped at the pier you got me this bear." She said holding it up

",and here we are I had fun goodnight I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to her guest room for the night and he went to his

**.T:T.**

**Sorry if I offended anyone named Joe…..**

**Hope you guys review because every review is like a hug from a friend…..**

**So click it for me please it's magic it might give you a cookie or any leftover picks of dancing Cyborg from last chapter **

**What do you think will happen with Robin and his denial problem?**

**Who do you think the next couple to be matched is going to be?**


End file.
